Ageha's Shinobi King
by Red Reaper Of Murder
Summary: One-Shot, Naruto x Ageha


**Summary: Pissed off, tired, angry, sick of all the bullshit Naruto goe's off to get a lot of drinks not caring for anyone but himself for the first time. His demeanor shattered into something many were trying to prevent A cold hearted soul...but what if a certain angry green haired Succubus angered because of her daughters antics over that human boy drive her up the wall and seeks out a man to give her a wild night what if the angered Succubus Queen ran into the cold hateful Jinchuuriki of Kurama...what if this encounter meant something bad for the Leaf entirely, or the entire Elemental Nations completely. One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

**A/N: THis my first time doing a One-Shot so just read it through before going off on a rant.**

**Ok let's begin!**

**Any fans of Jiraiya, Hatake, Whoreuno, Sasgay, Hinata (Not saying i hate her im neutral), Ino, Mutt(Hate the bastard), and Konoha don't read cuz asskicking by a Drunken Naruto will be COMMENCED!**

**Welcome to Hell! (Grins madly) **

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Everyone in the marketplace of Konoha froze hearing the enraged shout coming from a bar half a block from Ichiraku's and then rushed to see what all the commotion was about and saw that there were noises of bones crunching, roars of anger, rage and hate. Stuff getting broke and thrown all over the place along with screaming in pain bodies.

"YOU FUCKERS WANT SOME MORE OF THIS?!" They all gasped when out stepped Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, his hair became grown to a more spiked white hair with a long fringe covering his left eye slightly fluttered a bit in the wind with an elastic black headband with the leaf symbol on a metal plate in the front. Surprisingly he wore no orange and only an electric blue sweatshirt with white stripes, a teal and light blue striped scarf around his neck, white pants and straw sandals with black socks. Unlike the normal sky blue eyes he had instead were turquoise cold as ice yet bitter, dark, jaded and twinkling with a bit of dark mirth.

He was also smoking a cigarette much to their shock again with bloodshot eyes

Konoha's Hero Of The 4th Shinobi War was drunk and high because of certain things.

1\. It's the birthdate of his parent's anniversary

2\. fucking fangirls won't leave him alone for a single second so he could grieve for his dead Okaa-san and Otou-san!

3\. Anko had dumped him because she wasn't sure of his loyalty to the village which pissed him off since he was gonna propose to his Hebi-hime for the past 4 and a half years since Kurenai, Sakura, Ami, Kasumi, Shion, Shizuka, Karin, Yugito and Kurotsuchi and many others, they all betrayed him just to brag about bedding the War Hero!

4\. He couldn't go home due to fucking nosy ass Tsunade and the fucking Rookies attempting to get him to go back to Team 7 **his family**

5\. His fucking Ex's were stalking him trying to talk to me but he doesn't want anything to do with love anymore, every fucking whore in Konoha or out there were either backstabbing whore or a stuck up fate obsessed bitch with bi polar issues or bossy and controlling freaks.

6\. The sake here was crap!

7\. His sexual urges were rising

8\. Kurama and the others were bitching about him not fucking some girls pussy or ass from behind or standing up into a coma.

9\. Everyone was bitching about his change to a bounty hunter which put him outside their grubby paws

10\. Kaguya Motherfucking Otsutsuki was sealed in him throwing a bitchfit because he doesn't eat enough fucking carrot cake

All that leads up to the biggest fucking headache and hangover in history followed by being sexually frustrated with a temper on the hairtrigger. The betrayal's scarred him deeply that he only had one-night stands with girls all over the Elemental Nations with a seal on his nuts that made him shoot blanks and no matter what anyone badgered him about he wouldn't be having any children while in the service of the Leaf who barely held his trust and he was putting that mildly. "What the fuck Naruto-baka!" The sudden screeching adult harpy-like voice caused his face to turn from cold and impassive and drunk to a deadpan knowing **who's **voice that was and was more than annoyed, "And what do you want Uchiha cock sleeve 1?" All activity froze on the streets hearing the way he addressed the 1st wife of Sasuke Uchiha who was standing beside Sakura Haruno the successor to the Slug Sannin title with a regretful grimace practically feeling the heat and hate directed at the pink haired beauty with a loud mouth voice.

"Oi! Don't insult your friend like that Uke-teme!" Exclaimed the voice of Ino Uchiha Yamanaka loudly looking the ever sluttish motor mouth bitch she was when Jiraiya-baka and him returned from the training trip years ago. "Uchiha cock sleeve 2 i just call it how i see it." Slurred Naruto in a half drunken half cold voice taking a puff of the cigarette and then a swig of his personal sake he found out he had a knack for in his sparetime but, he wouldn't tell anyone of his hobby even under the threat of death.

"N-n-naruto-kun why are you being so unreasonable?" Stuttered the once nervous Hinata Hyuga wife of Kiba Inuzuka and former Ex-girlfriend of Naruto's like the others like the others they were disappointed in Naruto's choice of profession change which meant they no longer could watch him like Tsunade-sama and their parent's ordered them to do. She was hoping he'd forgive them especially her mother figure Kurenai Sarutobi Yuhi (Yep Asuma's bitch ass is alive) who was still in depression because Naruto looked at them especially her with eyes of scorn, hate and betrayal and disgust it was heart breaking when he refused to let his semen be collected so no one would have any of his children and their husbands actually went to convince their knuckleheaded orange wearing comrade to rethink his decision for his own good and that night they all came back with broken arms, noses, legs and bloody gashes all over and black eyes telling them what Naruto thought of them.

Since then tension between Naruto and the Leaf has been on the rise with the former blond finally showing his unleashed cold hearted persona enough to make even the late Madara Uchiha freeze in fear and further isolated himself by living in his moved compound deep within the Forest Of Death's dark sector where only he the Jinchuuriki Of All Bijuu conquered singlehandedly in just 2 days.

Naruto slowly made an infamous reputation as a Bounty Hunter, A freelance one at that known to assassinate many corrupt officials not caring either if the target had family or not he got the job done and got his pay simple as that. It shocked and horrified them that their lovable range wearing idiot could change into such a cold hearted cruel unremorseful killer and they all decided today they'd beat the former blond to unconsciousness where Tsunade and several others could extract his semen so they could finally have a mini-Naruto of their own around.

_'Why is he drunk and...high?' _Hinata said in her mind breaking away from her mental scheming at getting mini-Naruto's to see her former boyfriend coming out of the bar that they saw was called 'Crimson Bijuu' and peeked inside only to blush to her roots when she was assaulted by the sounds of moaning, sex, sweat, skin slapping on skin, loud techno music, and wild whoops and roars.

Debauchery was everywhere in the place it was like a fucking sex club with the extremeness of a rave party and nightclub.

"N-naruto-kun you own this place?!" Hinata shouted loudly all stuttering gone and when those who never saw this place before peeked inside some gained red faces, some got lecherous looks and many rushed inside giddily throwing wads of cash and bills in the hands of Naruto who was counting it with a wide smirk of practiced ease.

"Yes~ After all your father and parents owed me favors so they convinced Tsunade-sama to allow me to build this fine establishment...blackmail FTW!" Sniggered Naruto getting jaws to drop all around.

"Y-you blackmailed the clan heads of Konoha?!" Neji yelled with wide eye'd shock and downright amusement inwardly and was so gonna hold this over Hiashi's head.

"Yes why do you think Tsume-san and your parents always came back home drunk and clothing ruffled like they went 5 rounds with Kurama?" He smirked inwardly laughing his ass off like crazy leaning on Kaguya who had an amused expression on her stoic face.

Their faces burned crimson realizing what Naruto's words implemented, "O-our parents frequent this place all the time?! Ino yelled in outrage and disbelief making the grin on Naruto's face widen into a very feral expression. "Why yes and Kiba-teme i'd be watching Tsume-san's stomach for a growing bump i might have turned the seal off that time or maybe not when i was porking Ina-san the other night while Inoichi-kun was hammering Mebuki with Hiashi meh details." He shrugged lazily causing Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Hinata's eyes to bulge out their sockets and jaws to drop in pale horror.

Neji choked up laughter looking about ready to lose it with his face turning red from keeping it in making Naruto grin, "It's ok to let it go Neji-aniki what's life without insanity?" Neji realized how futile it was and fell down laughing his ass off with Tenten, Lee and Amaru much to the others anger at them laughing this off.

"How dare you turn into this Naruto-teme we want our Naruto back now!" Naruto sobered up with a pissed off look at this bitch harpy of the Uchiha traitor. "Uchiha-sama i suggest you keep your fucking cock sleeve on a leash before i get angry..." Sasuke started to shake hearing the cold bloodthirsty voice of his teammate, "N-naru come on don't do anything rash you are scheduled for a medical appointment with Tsunade-sama and the hospital staff" Naruto stared blankly at his former teammate and best friend, taking a small puff of the cig between his lips. "Did you know the seal on my nuts will cause an explosion large enough to destroy everything in Konoha till it looks like a barren wasteland if someone so much as tries to tamper with it or make me forcefully ejaculate unless i allow it?" said Naruto slowly with a demented cold smirk causing those who heard to get cold chills down their spines while Amaru, Neji, Lee looked at each other with low whistles.

_'Damn Naruto-otouto's bring out the big guns even though their plan is selfish and stupid it's clear Naruto doesn't want anything to do with any woman of Konoha, Kumo or Iwa. I mean the whole entire village practically heard the fight Kurotsuchi, Naruto and Yugito had when they argued on who used who and i'm agreeing with Naruto about some women being stuck up selfish manipulative bitches.' _Neji mentally snorted looking at Sakura, Karin, Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, Yugao, Ami, Kasumi, and Anko with contempt and disappointment.

"Y-you're serious about that Naruto-kun?" Ami shivered when he turned cold eyes towards her that stabbed her soul deeply, "What's the matter Ami-busu? Sad because ya mouse dicked husband Idate Morino can't satisfy you?" Naruto smirked knowingly at the ashamed blush on the purplette's face and it only increased when she got on her knees whimpering like a pet in need of a fix much to the onlookers shock.

"P-pp-please take me back!" Naruto gazed at her for a few seconds only to smirk cruelly, "Ye...I think you haven't suffered enough Ami-chan maybe after your mind snaps i'll take you back?" They gawked at what he said and Ami shook in rampant horror and lust, "I wonder how Konoha will handle a mentally lust lunatic Ami Mitarashi?" He grinned evilly making everyone pale.

"If you'll excuse me someone's waiting for me in my office." Naruto's casual dismissal made them bristle and Kiba stomped up to Naruto aiming to grip his shoulder only for his former comrades hand to snap up around his wrist with near bone crushing grip. "Inuzuka unless you want to get publicly embarrassed and your pride shattered i suggest you do not touch me?" Kiba found himself paralyzed at the hatred directed at him from those turquoise orbs, "Also tell the fucking hospital i wouldn't trust them as far as i can throw em." Kiba wrenched his hand free ripping a kunai from the pouch on his leg aiming to grab him again.

Naruto merely glanced at him before moving to counter, before Kiba could even inch the kunai at him he backslapped his wrist sharply causing his hand to instantly let go of the kunai in pain, "Ag-" His cry of pain went unheard due to a cross chop clothesline flipping him in the air several times before falling on his face holding his throat in pain.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked coldly looking down at the choking Inuzuka heir much to everyone's shock at how he took down one of the best Taijutsu specialists in the village with such ease.

"Well then since you baka's are so insistent on making me produce heirs..." Naruto said with a mocking smirk rolling up his shirt cuffs allowing his hands more freedom.

"Naruto-kun think about what you're doing, we just want the real you back!" Hinata cried hysterically her eyes looking at his cold orbs desperately which got an annoyed look in return, "Really? Are you fucking airheaded and stubborn to Hinata you are just like the banshee and harpy and the slutty succubus always wanting something you can't fucking have and never will have!" Naruto snarled angrily his eyes flashing red with several tomoes and a ripple pattern.

"We are looking out for whats best for you Naruto-kun besides we're your precious people right?" She smiled stubbornly.

Not seeing the way his pupils dilated and he snarled tapping several seals on his body causing his chakra to skyrocket to the point it manifested into a gargantuan inferno of red crimson.

**"YOU BASTARDS THINK I WOULD EVER GO BACK TO THAT WEAK MINDED IDIOT MASK I PUT UP TO HIDE MY PAIN WHERE I'D FORGIVE EVEN SOMEONE THAT'D MURDER ME IN MY SLEEP? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!" **He shot back hotly in a demonic voice that sounded like a combo of his Kurama and Kaguya.

"We are not giving you up Naruto-kun we just want to be happy like before!" Hinata's teary doe eyes and the others faces did nothing but make Naruto want to puke in disgust. "Your shameless antics of trying to pull at my heartstrings are at most pathetic and annoying." Naruto said coldly his voice turning back to normal. "Since you morons think you can defeat me let me show you why i am even more feared than my father and Madara Uchiha!" His eyes shined coldly and dashed at the fearful Jounins.

(1 hour later)

All it took was 5 minutes for Naruto to take all of them down, now they just lay there bloody and bruised, well except for Neji, Lee and Tenten who were kneeling with deep bruises and sweat dripping down their foreheads from the exhausting fight Naruto put them through. They knew he was strong but not this strong. He made the actions what he did in the war look like taking a cruise int he freaking summer breeze.

_'He's gotten so much stronger, wiser and deadlier in just 8 years_ time...well_ done brother...well done." _Tenten smiled proudly despite bleeding from her mouth from a jaw ringing punch her little brother figure gave her.

Naruto himself merely had a slight few bruises that were healing up along with regrowing a knocked out fang with a grimace, "You know besides Lee, Tenten and Neji i was expecting more...you guys have gotten very very lax." He shook his head in disappointment and walked away back to his club.

"Kenpachi, Ikkaku get the trash to the hospital, Isane, Kiyone get Neji and the other two medical attention." A tall spike haired man of muscle, a bald man with markings around his eyes beside a grey haired woman with a slightly younger girl nodded in unison, "On it boss." Hinata whimpered tears of self loathing and anger pouring from her eyes. "Oh please shut off the waterworks kiddo you should've realized all your actions were gonna come back to bite you all in the ass one day and now he's paying ya back with interest!" They scowled weakly at that mocking shark-like grin on the humongous muscular man's face.

"Oi! Kenpachi-kun where's Naruto-sama at?!" A seductive yet loud voice yelled getting an eyeroll from the eye patch wearing shinobi and everyone turned int the direction of the voice only for their jaws to drop in sheer awe.

A woman who looked to be in her early mid-thirties with flared hips, smooth thighs that showed she already experienced childbirth before. Her nails were painted with red polish, her breasts seem to measure up to a J cup also showing they were bigger than Tsunade Senju's. she stood at 5'11 (is that Ageha's height?) with an hourglass figure. red lipstick, a red minidress with a brown fur-coat, mesmerizing purple eyes and striking light blue hair down to her lower back with a strand hanging in the middle of her forehead.

Her purple eyes looked over the scene before her for a second and just quirked an eyebrow. "Am i to guess that the girls excluding the minnie mouse imitation are the sluts that boss hates?" The woman asked bluntly with a small condescending smirk gaining weak glares from the mentioned women with Tenten who felt irked at that 'Minnie Mouse' crack.

"What are you doing here Ageha?" Naruto who came back out said coldly and emotionlessly ignoring the scolding from his tenants.

Ageha sighed in concern and exasperation, "Naruto-sama when are you going to let your teenage angst go?" She immediately felt a shiver down her spine from the smoldering inferno lava melting stare aimed at her, nearly everyone felt themselves shake excluding Kenpachi at his stare that was practically radiating with hate and loathing.

"I gave up on having a family when i woke up Kurono-san why do you think i wear this seal on my body, it makes me infertile at will meaning i can deny anyone my bloodline whenever i so choose!" He stared at a shocked Ageha who never thought her boss was so...cold...spiteful and bitter..."ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW ABOUT MAKING THE WOUNDS OPEN BACK UP?! HUH?! ARE YOU?!" He roared with a crazed malicious look in his eyes causing many to step back he looked like he was gonna start slaughtering people left and right.

"N-naruto calm down i wasn't insinuating anything honestly i just feel terrible seeing you wasting away like this!" Naruto scoffed bitterly, "What's there to waste away Konoha's gotten their fucking wish they've broken the demon i hope when the day i pass on i will enjoy torturing them in hell." He stomped back into his club towards the office leaving a silent street, Ageha's eyes teared up at her old friend turning into something like that, and his declaration...she couldn't let this go on he should be happy about being able to have a family.

Kenpachi sighed with a frown, "You should've known boss doesn't like having his deeds with these bitches brought up in his face making it seem like he was an unfaithful asshole Kurono!" Ageha flinched at that and rushed into the club ignoring the loud music and had to duck back from a few people scurrying away in fear and then she heard the sound of glass shattering.

(Naruto's Office)

Naruto downed another gulp from a bottle of pure 110% scotch he made sitting in his chair, His office looked like something from a fancy room of royalty. Furry carpet, flooring, disco ball hanging from the ceiling along with some other wild accessories along with a queen sized bed behind him with silky turquoise sheets and pillows with the designs of his Juubi eye and the Bijuu themselves.

**"Naruto when are you going to settle down finally?! You have been doing this bounty hunter occupation non-stop and its driving you mad!" **Kurama shouted angrily at his container who merely scoffed bitterly. _'Why should i even care about having kids when i'll have those psychopathic whores hounding me at every corner of my life...face it guys i'm nothing but a wild animal in a human shell why should i consider having kids with a female that will just be bitter and spiteful because i'll outlive her.' _Kurama and the others stayed quiet knowing their friend was still hurting to this day but they knew that woman wasn't the slightest bit of human.

**"You do know she is a succubus Naruto-kun?" **Naruto rolled his eyes sensing Ageha approaching the door, "It's open Ageha!" He smirked a bit feeling her aura flare in surprise and startled awe before entering but without her fur coat on.

_'Yes i know what she is, but then again i'm not human either...i wonder...' _Naruto's eyes roamed over Ageha's body but her eyes was what he liked the most. Ageha noticed this and actually felt a shiver of excitement and lust seeing her Destined One right in front of her. "So what can i do for the Queen of The Succubus clan?" Ageha's eyes widened in startled shock and cautiousness.

"How did you find out?" She queried completely calm inwardly she was completely nervous knowing this man in front of her could take her on even if she was still in her prime despite the fact that they'd be slightly evenly matched due to her experience and his sheer power, speed, unpredictability and brutality and numerous amount of destructive abilities.

Naruto merely snickered, "Your mini-me i think her name was Kurumu wasn't exactly discreet in her indication of her race when she and some pink haired wall flower were albeit shouting to the top of their lungs about some weak kid Tsukune being their mate/destined one quite loudly in one of my bar's between Iwa No Kuni and Cha No Kuni..." Trailing off Naruto smirked inwardly at the growing rapid eye twitch on the Succubus Queen's eyebrow knowing her daughter is gonna be in a lotttt of trouble!

_'It seems my daughter just makes it a game to cause me a massive headACHE! ARGHHHHH I AM SO GOING TO SPANK HER ASS TILL SHE CAN'T SIT FOR WEEKS!" _She ranted and raged her thoughts outloud not seeing Naruto's eyes slowly bleed into a scarlet gold orange like that of his chakra mode.

"Naruto-kun i want something right now!" Ageha turned around her eyes full blown glowing purple only to squeak in surprise when he fazed into her personal space his naked chest brushing up against her pinning her to the wall beside the door. She swallowed suddenly at those feral gorgeous eyes boring into her own.

"You know Ageha...i haven't really let any girls in my office at all..." He breathed huskily causing her pussy to begin to quiver and clinch with need and growing hunger. It had been a very long time since she had a nice fuck and her former husband barely satisfied her at all.

"Mmmhhh i wonder if you can handle a Queen Of The Succubus, Naruto-kun i'm impressed you warded off my advances for so many years and now you decide to give into your instincts?" Her fingers trailed down his whiskered cheeks only to see the warm smile. "Every woman i've ever been with...they always had bad intentions...you already know how much power i hold? If i didn't have this seal on me keeping me infertile i'd end up being turned into a stud that these vain women of Konoha or any other nation could pump for days upon weeks upon months then years for the chance to have powerful children of the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and descendant of Ashura Otsutsuki, Indra Otsutsuki and Kaguya Otsutsuki-sama..." Ageha's eyes softened hearing the hopeless pain in his voice before smashing her lips into his something that caused both pain and pleasure to the Jinchuuriki as her tongue battled with his.

**(Hard Lemon) **

"I think i should get rid of these!" Ageha grinned ferally her nails extending into short claws and gripped his jacket tearing it off along with his pants leaving him bare before her. Her eyes darkened even further in lust upon seeing the 13 in flaccid member with a 3 in girth to it, "No foreplay huh? I can work with that!" In retaliation Naruto did the same to Ageha leaving the Succubus Queen in her birthday suit. Her pussy had a V shaped patch of light blue hair above her clit, with her opening looking like a budding rose.

Licking his lips Naruto picked her up in a fireman's lift, she used the position to wrap her legs around his waist grinding against his prick eagerly as they moved to the bed.

"Ready to see stars Age-hime?" Ageha licked her lips hungrily twisting them around grabbing Naruto's cock she rubbed it along her pulsing slit and slammed down all the way to the hilt.

"OHHH SWEET KAMI-SAMA YOU'RE SO BIG FUCK ME YOU HORSE DICKED STUD!" Ageha cried out gyrating her hips in a circular motion, Naruto merely eye smiled ferally, "Well then forgive me if i happen to leave you severely bowlegged for a few weeks." Ageha blinked at that ominous statement and looked down to see silver white flames engulf Naruto's frame with weird symbols to go with it.

"Eh?" Before she could inquire what he meant her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he began thrusting at hyper speeds hitting all the right places, her G-spot and even kissing her cervix as he thickened inside her to 15 inches and she realized something before her mind blanked out for a second.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! PLEASE MORE RUTO-KUNNNN!" She cried out trying to match the speed of his thrusts but it was all in vain due to his already above-kage level speed boosted to new heights by his chakra mode after merging with the chakra of his tenants and Kaguya he was in all sense a literal INFINITE void of energy.

Ugh you're so fucking tight babe!" He growled lustfully and in pleasure pushing his body up with one arm against Ageha's massive melons with his thrusts still going strong. "Ohhhh i came already how are you this good?!" Ageha squealed completely out of it from the massive pleasure coursing through her whole body.

"Well (Grunts), 2 years ago i decided to take seduction lessons from one of the ANBU kunoichi's that wouldn't betray me(Groans) her name is Ivy Valentine she's a former kunoichi now after she refused to report what she was teaching me to the Rookies and the old hag...I saw her as a surrogate mother instead of that old washed up hag and once she decided that she taught me all she had, she allowed me to wield her chain sword and i promised to bring honor to her name(Moans)" He moaned at the end feeling her squeeze him from an out of nowhere climax, he continued his thrusting with fervor and need to feel that lustful release but instead it felt different and it made him feel warm!

"Oooh! You've made me a Succubus Queen cum so easily and this warmth in my heart i can't stop it!" Ageha yelled slamming up and down with her lover/boss locking lips with him both their hearts beating as an aura of gold, silver, blue, green and crimson manifested over them but nothing disturbed the psuedo-god jinchuuriki or his Succubus Queen lover as their passion and lust began to swell with love and mending of two broken hearts.

Naruto felt it now, the churning in his balls and saw Ageha knew he was getting close despite how they were going for barely 50 minutes, "Yes cum in me love i want you to feel the love i hold for you! I want to help you heal from the betrayal give it to me already!" Ageha cried her pussy tightening up to the point he felt like it was a cock ring on his dick and he felt the friction of his thrusting inside Ageha's slippery wet cavern, "Oh fuck i'm gonna cum in your slutty hungry pussy Age-hime!" Naruto grunted veins visible in his arms from the grip exerting over Ageha's luscious sexy hips, the succubus queen herself was holding on for dear life drooling uncontrollably with her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"AGE-HIME" Naruto roared shaking the club and his office with one final thrust pouring roper after rope and spurt after spurt of his life giving seed into her climaxing twat.

"Oh sweet kami above!" Squealed the light blue haired Succubus with a wide wild rosy blush across her cheeks when she felt how warm and searingly pleasurably hot his cum felt in her cunt. She moaned again this time in surprise when he unsheathed himself from inside her only to pull her on all fours with his still hard cock prodding her pink rosebud between her ass cheeks getting a shuddering moan of anticipation.

Slowly Naruto entered into her tight ass inch by inch groaning in pleasure as he felt her tight ass trying to swallow his cock hungrily till he bottomed out with a clap making her shriek in pleasure and slight pain before he started reaming her ass hard and face like a wild beast.

"Oh god you're tearing my ass up i love it!" She screamed climaxing from his thrusting again and again she was starting to lose control of herself, "Of course you love it my Sakyubasukuin **(Succubus Queen) **do you want it?!" He gave her left ass cheek a harsh slap making it jiggle from the force causing her to murmur, "What's that i can't hear you?!" He gave the other one a slap before switching back and forth between cheeks as he kept up his ass shaking thrusts with slow long strokes keeping her on the edge of climaxing.

"YES I FUCKING WANT IT SO BAD! CUM IN MY PUSSY AND ASS MAKE ME PREGNANT!" She pushed her hips back in unison with his thrusts and squeezed her ass muscles trying to coax more of his cum out of him.

"Gah here it comes!" Naruto growled bestially dumping half of his load into her ass before pulling out of her leaking gaping ass and then plunged back into her cum soaked pussy and dumped the rest of it while thrusting harder and faster cumming more and more pushing the cum past her cervix and into her womb where it bubbled and sloshed causing her cheeks to redden enough to make a tomato jealous.

"Oh my...i'm sure this will get me pregnant soon..." She murmured deliriously from the pleasure.

**(End Lemon) **

* * *

Both fell back with sweat marring their bodies panting in slight exhaustion, "Ageha...do you really want to have children with me despite you being older than i am physically?" Naruto asked quietly with hope and longing, he still secretly hoped to find someone to love him and to have a family of his own.

The question caused the blue haired Succubus's eyes to soften and lovingly stroked his whisker marks upon his cheeks tenderly with love and care, "Yes i do Naruto-kun...those 4 years ago...your eyes that used to shine with such inner strength and such flaming will turned to jagged cold glaciers something even Tsurara-chan would be frightened by...I know the betrayal still hurts but from now on..." She grasped his hand with her own with a small determined tired smile. "I'll help your heart heal from the mistakes those little girls made...i swear it as Ageha Kurono nee Uzumaki Namikaze Otsutsuki!" Naruto managed to grin despite a few tears dripping from his eyes.

"Married so suddenly my...you work fast Age-hime..." Ageha giggled at his mock scolding tone only to roll on top of him with a lecherous lick of her lips.

"I'm ready for another round koi fufufufufu!" She chuckled darkly getting a shit eating grin from her mate with one thought in his mind.

_'She is definitely the one!' _

(5 weeks later - Crimson Bijuu)

"DRINKS ON THE HOUSE EVERYONE!" Naruto shouted with a normal youthful energized shine to his eyes, everyone in the Crimson Bijuu yelled and hollered joyfully at the club owner's happiness returning to his eyes and voice. It was kind of ironic how the one's from the Red Light District found themselves defending and even seeing the young jinchuuriki as their little brother.

They saw how the village was unhappy that the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki also the grandson of the Nidaime and Shodaime Hokage's and Madara Uchiha and the descendant of the Sage Of Six Path's clan was and knew everyone would want to get him to marry their daughters to have the ultimate form of power and status to even oust the Daimyo himself.

However they merely mocked their fruitless efforts at trying to earn the War Hero's attention just to try and blackmail him when they would end up with a child in them.

Pfft fat chance of that happening since the mate of a Succubus couldn't get another female pregnant

So...yeah they were pretty damn tickled right now with how tipsy everyone was.

"Hey Naruto-aniki where's you spitfire at eh?!" Yoruichi Shihouin teased nudging her boss in the side good-naturedly only getting an amused friendly eyeroll.

"Yeah what's the matter she ain't giving it up kehehehehe!" Ikkaku cackled jokingly only getting a grin in return that promised retribution.

Several people immediately spat out their drinks to the side in sudden surprise and laughter at the stonefaced Ikkaku who merely just laughed madly as did Ikkaku, "Ne ne pachinko-kun i thought i was cuter than the harpy?!" Yachiru pouted cutely and angrily only getting a case of severe sweating from Ikkaku feeling Kenpachi's steeling piercing one eye'd gaze set upon him he glanced at Naruto and Yoruichi for help only to find the white haired club owner hunched over the counter banging his fist repeatedly shaking with mad laughter while the purple haired beauty merely looked to the side with a cheshire snigger.

"Nice weather we're having!" Yoruichi switched the topic rapidly getting gaping angry look the blatant change of topic.

"Yeah its nice, a little cold." Naruto agreed easily hiding the intent to fall down laughing his ass off at Ikkaku's twitching eyebrow as a gleaming one eye Kenpachi loomed over him and even Yumichika who was muttering his prayers and how it wasn't beautiful to loom over people like this.

Naruto clapped a hand on the counter, "Hey somebody give me a beat!" A few people began beating on the tables in a rhythmic pattern and Naruto jumped on the counter.

"Rolex wearin!" Naruto rapped fiercely.

"Wooooo!"

"Diamond ring wearin!"

"Wooooo!"

"Kiss stealin!" He winked at Ageha who was comin in listening to his rap with a blush and a shy look.

"Wheelin dealin!"

"Wooooo!"

"Limousine ridin!" Naruto mimicked the actions of a car moving forward.

"Wooooo!"

"Jet Flyin!" Raising his arms like a plane but then Ageha ripped his shirt off showing his sweaty pecs and body off getting nosebleeds.

"Wooooo!"

"Son of a gun!" He roared unknowingly flexing his body for his club making Ageha eye him in lust again.

"And i'm having a hard time...HOLDING THESE ALLIGATORS DOWN!" Naruto and the others chorused stomping their feet loudly getting whoops from the female crowd outside while the wives of the clan heirs outside stared at their ex hungrily while glaring at Ageha who just smirked flicking her hair snootily.

"NOW GIVE ME TWO CLAPS AND A RIC FLAIR!"

CLAP!

CLAP!

"WOOOOO!"

"DRINK TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN AND I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" He shouted excitedly at the end getting everyone's attention and he dropped from the counter after getting his shirt back on.

"After many weeks between me and Age-chan."

Hinata and Naruto's ex's eye's twitched with narrowed eyes slowly developing tic-marks with one thought while their husband's watched with deadpan faces from a roof afar.

_'No...'_

"And many hours of reconciling with each other and the like." Naruto grins at Ageha's sheepish blush much to the others laughter and amusement.

Ageha however felt her heart beat rapidly when she saw him pull out a small black box with a special red kanji on the top in the words of _Ai _(Love) and several gasped leaning forward in anticipation.

"Ageha-chan...these past weeks i've thought and thought about would i find happiness or despair in the end...you managed to bring me back out of the abyss of Loneliness and hatred...I hope you accept this Age-chan..." He whispered at the last part and slowly opened the box and Ageha gasped hands flying up to her mouth in astonishment and downright happiness and glee and joy!

Inside the box sitting was platinum silver whitish band with a crystallized diamond symbol of a Ten Tailed Wolf roaring with the Otsutsuki family doujutsu symbol above its head in the middle of it's tail but on the band were the words that made Ageha shriek in happiness and Naruto's ex-girlfriend's shriek in outrage and horrified disbelief.

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Otsutsuki and Ageha Kurono Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Otsutsuki forever till everlasting eternity**

"Will you marry me Ageha Kurono?" Ageha's tears were flowing and she screamed, "KAMI YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" She slipped the ring on her finger excitedly before tackling her boss and newly married husband and mouth raping each others tongues just as fireworks were sent into the air like their kiss was the spark that lit the fuse.

"WE OBJECT TO THIS!" Hinata Hyuga screamed angrily Byakugan on full blast pulsing with anger and fury.

"We do not approve of you being with this prostitute Naruto" Kurenai said heatedly glaring at Ageha jealously and hatefully for stealing their rightful husband from not seeing Naruto's eyes shadow behind his hair that suddenly flushed to a spikey red with two sharp bangs and his eyes now an amber red getting alarmed looks from Ikkaku and the others in the bar.

"Oyabun matte!" Ichigo shouted fearfully an opposite from his fearless stubborn personality since the last time his boss's hair flushed like that he sent thousands to the infirmary in a comatose state.

"Piss off Miss Hatake!" Hissed an irate Naruto at his other controlling bitch of an Ex who dared to try to sneak into his office and force herself on him even after she was fucking his bastard cyclops ex-sensei behind his back when they were even wed in front of the whole village.

Yugao twitched at her former lover's irate anger and hate directed at her and was never one to back away from a challenge, "Tsunade-sama has given us especially me an order to do any means to subdue you and bring you to the council chambers where **YOU **will listen to what they say obediently like a good boy!" Yugao went to unsheath her ninjato only to stiffen feeling a hand gripping her wrist not letting her move even an inch and she dared to look up only to freeze upon seeing her Ex-lover's cold murderous visage and finally the unleashed rage showing one thing.

**He has had enough! **

"I warned you fools...time and time again to leave me be**!" **Naruto said with a voice that made everyone tremble, "Crimson Bijuu everyone pack the fuck up we are leaving NOW!" They nodded and raced to separate positions, Ageha looked worried for him, "Koi what are you going to do?" Naruto's shadowed face did nothing to ease her worries till he spoke in a soft resigned voice, "Koibito get inside the bar so the seal will activate...**I don't want you to see what i'm going to do to these baka's..." **They paled hearing his voice turn into a mix of Kurama and his own, they noticed the Hokage herself, Jiraiya the Sannin and many other shinobi approaching fast.

**"Kukaku activate the seal now!" **Naruto ordered urgently encasing himself in his Six Path Sage Mode and slowly reached for a circular red seal on his hand.

"Good luck Oyabun come back to us in one piece alright!" A woman with bandages and a kimono shouted with a feral smirk snapping her fingers as Ageha entered causing everything to vanish in a flash of red light leaving Naruto alone to face his former friends and Ex's...he finally has the solution to his closure, **"I never imagined it would come down to this...it seem's i will have to fix my ancestor and Jiji's mistake now..." **He whispered maliciously channeling youki and chakra to the seal.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Otsutsuki by the Order Of The Godaime Hokage you are to stand down and -"

**"This village deserves no mercy...You tried to have this cum dumps force themselves on me to gain an offspring from me because in your twisted little heads i am not like the naive dobe deadlast who got lucky in the War! No i was nothing but, a target for each and everyone one of you to turn your frustrations on and now i've decided each and everyone of you will wish for the bliss of sweet death after i'm done with you..." **His demonic voice echoed ominously sending shudders through everyone.

**"And as for you Jiraiya and Tsunade...I will turn the both of you to broken shells RAGHHHHHHH!" **Everyone's eye's widened in disbelief and then horrifying fear as they watched his form explode into flames till a shadow grew and grew till it encompassed the entirety of Konoha.

"We're doomed..." Tsunade whispered fearfully which would be the last words they would hear and before anyone could do anything everything ebcame consumed in a scarlet crimson blood infernal hellish blaze.

Screams of agony, sorrow, pleading, anger and despair filled the air as Konoha saw it's last sunrise and fires raged in its place.

(Timeskip - A month later)

"Ooooh she's beautiful..." Ageha cooed softly holding a baby girl with light blue and red streaked hair sleeping softly, Ageha now wore a pale yellow sundress sitting between her husband Naruto's legs with a content smile.

Naruto promised he'd return to her after he dealt out Konoha's punishment, well destruction authorized by the Fire Daimyo who merely said "Good riddance with their arrogance and bigotry!" The other daimyo's were quite happy with his dismantling of the Leaf village and wished him a happy life with his beloved outside the Elemental Countries.

However not many were happy Naruto did that especially Shion, Yugito, Kurotsuchi and Shizuka when they were gonna, they thought he'd be so downtrodden and vulnerable that they'd be able to swoop in and shower him with their own affection having Naruto wrapped around their finger to learn his place but their village leaders forbid them of any contact with the container of all bijuu's and the Otsutsuki ancestor except for business professionally.

In the Yokai world manyy detected his power despite being suppressed wash over them, A certain light blue haired girl and her friends instantly took a bus to the Succubus territory with a furious Kurumu when she sensed her mother connected to another entity.

"Okaa-san why the hell didn't you tell me you had another mate-mmph!" Kurumu was shut up due to bumping into a mountain of muscle and slowly they gazed up with gulps while Mizore and Ruby had narrowed eyes of interest seeing the towering spiky intimidating redhead male.

"What your mother does or who she see's isn't any of your business young lady and that isn't a way to also greet your father Rumu-musume." Kurumu blanched visibly and cowered under Naruto's cold piercing eyes but stopped upon feeling K.I. shot at him and gazed right at the gem on the pink haired girl's neck showing a red eye glaring at him.

"Akashiya-san am i to take it your Inner self has a problem with beings more powerful than herself?" He asked in a dry deadpan voice getting similar deadpan faces from Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu and Gin while Moka's cheeks colored in embarrassment.

"Pfft figures a vampire's Inner would have the arrogance and pride of a spoiled child." The rosario glowed more intensely in indignation at that remark.

"So this is the boy you show interest in huh Rumu-musume? His tone turned flat and slightly annoyed looking up and down on him only to shake his head at how cowardly he looked.

"Koi! Sei-musume is missing her daddy!" Ageha smiled sweetly inwardly laughing her ass off at her daughter's murderous face.

"Yeah, yeah glare me to death why don'tcha on second thought you couldn't even accomplish that even if you tried Rumu-gaki." Kurumu steamed in the face at her father-in-law's words and leaped on his shoulders beating her tiny hands on his head comically only for something to reach under her skirt and yank up getting loud agonizing squeal that echoed much to the amusement of Yukari and Mizore while Tsukune and the others clenched up in horror.

"Doe's my daughter-in-law need a spanking?" Questioned a calm Naruto holding Kurumu up with one of his chakra claws by her panties in a wedgie getting a fearful shake of her head, "N-n-no let me down i'm sorry!" He hmmed to himself for a second only to grin evilly and yanked up harder getting pleading wail of humiliation and pain getting a cute snigger from Sei Kurono Uzumaki Namikaze at her big sis's humiliation.

Kurumu cried anime tears, _'My imouto's going to grow up into a pranking succubus monster! Noooooooo!" _She cried even more hearing her giggles turn eviler and eviler while Naruto was smiling to malevolently thinking of every single prank he'll teach his daughter Sei not seeing his tenants sweatdropping while Kaguya merely chuckled heartily.

Everything was alright in the world of Naruto and his family...

Ageha's Shinobi King will always protect his loved ones...

For eternity...

* * *

***Sniff SNiff* I've never gotten so emotional before so excuse me if i seem like an overly emotional kinda guy, I just happen to make this fic when my mind flashedback to my highschool times where i closed myself off from showing affection to any girls or even socializing and at the end of my school year i realized how many of my friends i unconsciously hurt i felt like dirt literally and i guess it was time to move on.  
**

**So without further ado this is my first one-shot issued as a a request by Naruhina 123**

**Review nicely, tips, advice, etc and PM me if you have any questions**

**Peace out!**

***Vanishes into a corridor of darkness***


End file.
